


What do you want to watch?

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [45]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 55, M/M, Regrets spin-off, failed 100 words attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Taeyong realised just now that Yuta has never saw their TV before. They only bought it after he ran away.





	What do you want to watch?

**Author's Note:**

> I post it right now so it won't be late like yesterday.  
> I'll answer yesterday's comments tomorrow

It took them a year to collect enough money, but it was worth it. It was totally worth it. 

They started working for it a little after Yuta ran away, to keep the kids' mind occupied, so they won't always and only think of Yuta not being there. Especially Jaemin, seeing that the boy took it really badly. 

And it was good on the long run, too. So yeah, it was worth it now that Taeyong thought about it. 

The first time Yuta watched TV with them was after the mating season. He was just looking at it with big eyes, not knowing what to do. Taeyong only realised it that time, that Yuta only saw a television in the windows of the shops when they were kids. 

So he just made his way to his mate, sat down next to him, and threw an arm around his shoulders. Yuta leaned into him immediately without realizing it. 

Taeyong reached for the remote control, before he leaned in to press a kiss to Yuta's face. 

"What do you want to watch?" He asked, knocking his forehead against Yuta's head. 

Yuta just shrugged.  
"I don't know..." He murmured, as Taeyong turned the TV on. 

In Taeyong's opinion, Looney tunes were never better than that time.


End file.
